Kazuya Aoike (anime)
was a student at Eitoku Academy. His family recently gained wealth, leading him to be labeled as "nouveau riche." He was an old friend of Tsukushi Makino since elementary school. Kazuya had a crush on Tsukushi though he never revealed his feelings. Biography Early life His family were farmers. Kazuya was in the same class as Tsukushi Makino during elementary school. Tsukushi "always looked after him" back then. High school Kazuya's family became rich after selling their land when the economic bubble burst. They built a new house in Setagaya. Kazuya also transferred to Eitoku Academy at the beginning of his second year of high school. First days at Eitoku at Tsukasa's party]] He was apprehensive about attending Eitoku at first, but was relieved when another elementary school friend informed him about Tsukushi going there. Kazuya reunited with Tsukushi there. The two spent much of the day reminiscing. Later, Kazuya found a red slip in his locker and mistook it for a "welcome" note. The students shortly began throwing eggs at him, followed by natto. Tsukushi left him on his own to confront Tsukasa Domyoji. When she returned, Tsukushi advised him to "change schools." Kazuya refused, saying he could not leave her alone at Eitoku. The mob then caught up with them. He and Tsukushi ran into Eitoku University's cafeteria. There Rui Hanazawa stopped the bullies. Later that day, Kazuya ran up to Tsukushi, apparently amped-up from surviving the situation. He then invited her to his parents' villa for the summer, just before she passed out.Episode 5: "Me, Him... and the Other Guy!," Boys Over Flowers Kazuya later headed to Atami with Tsukushi and her parents for summer vacation. They visited a shrine and Kazuya prayed for Tsukushi to realize his feelings for her. Next they went to the beach to see Kazuya's family's boat. They were then greeted by Tsukasa on his yacht. That night, Kazuya attended Tsukasa's party. He complimented Tsukushi profusely and then asked her to dance. She declined, so he danced with another girl.Episode 6: "Cinderella for a Night," Boys Over Flowers When the lights turned off, Tsukushi and Tsukasa kissed. Kazuya was shocked. The next morning, Kazuya tried to help Tsukushi by telling her parents about the kiss. They, however, were happy about it. That night, Kazuya challenged Tsukasa to catch more squid than him. He ended up catching several, while Tsukasa caught none. The two returned to the yacht, where they found Tsukushi and had a cookout with the other students.Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers Start of fall term On the first day of the new term, Kazuya returned to school with the mistaken belief that he and Tsukushi would no longer be bullied. He voiced his hopes to Tsukushi, whom tried to tell him it was not that easy. Kazuya was proven wrong within a minute, when another student threw a can at him. He became downhearted, leading Tsukushi to tell him "I'm with you! We won't give up!" Seeing her smile, Kazuya felt lifted up.Episode 8: "The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!," Boys Over Flowers Later the same day, he and Tsukushi saw Tsukasa attacking another student. Teacher Urara Aoi eventually stopped him. Kazuya asked "What's gotten into him?" to a confused Tsukushi. Several days later, he escorted Tsukushi and her friend Yuki Matsuoka to Shizuka Todo's birthday party.Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers There, despite telling Yuki "Celebrities are everyday people to socialites like us," Kazuya became starstruck and asked for an autograph.Episode 10: "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything," Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Kazuya went with the others to say goodbye to Shizuka at the airport. He asked Tsukasa about the box he was holding. Tsukasa opened it, revealing a toy that jumped out and scared Kazuya.Episode 11: "Love Beyond the Horizon," Boys Over Flowers At school, Tsukasa visited their classroom and told Tsukushi a time and place, before leaving. Kazuya surmised that he was asking her on a date. He then declared "Not my Tsukushi." She did not hear the last comment, so he told her "It's nothing."Episode 12: "A Date in the Snow," Boys Over Flowers The following Monday, Kazuya noticed that everyone was acting strange around him and Tsukushi. He found out why, when he saw a notice on the bulletin board which indicated that Tsukushi and Tsukasa were dating.Episode 13: "Love Moves Too Fast," Boys Over Flowers The next day, he happened to pass by Tsukushi in his car. She invited him to meet Thomas with her. Kazuya was excited to meet a foreigner, though Thomas ended up being quite rude to him.Episode 14: "Sakurako's Secret," Boys Over Flowers Two days later, Tsukushi was tied to a car by their classmates. Kazuya tried to stop them, but one punched him in the face. He was then tied to a tree and his mouth was covered to prevent further interference.Episode 16: "Please Believe Me!," Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, things had seemingly returned to normal. Kazuya and Tsukushi had lunch together at school though she left without finishing her food.Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers Some days later, Kazuya learned from Tsukushi's mother that she had gone to Tsukasa's private island. He and Sakurako sailed his boat there which took two days. Tsukasa was annoyed when the two came without permission. Sojiro said "Since they're already here, it can't be helped." Later, Kazuya showed them a magazine which carried news of Shizuka's engagement.Episode 20: "Night of Betrayal," Boys Over Flowers The next morning, Tsukasa departed on his jet which forced everyone else to take Kazuya's boat home. Kazuya was seasick for most of the trip.Episode 21: "The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance In contrast to the handsome F4, he had a relatively normal appearance. His soft, round face made him look younger than his actual age. Kazuya's small build and low weight also contributed to his youthful appearance. He had wavy, auburn-colored hair which he kept short. Personality and traits Kazuya was a generally happy person with a good heart. He was a bit wimpy, especially when compared to the F4. However, he had "guts," being able to withstand the bullying of his classmates. His crush was on Tsukushi was strong since he had elected to stay at Eitoku, despite the bullying. Behind the scenes *He is voiced by Yoji Ietomi in the 1996 ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime and first appears in the fourth episode. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (anime) Category:Tokyo residents